Te regreso tu libertad
by Gabrys
Summary: Nunca nos pudimos poner de acuerdo. No encajábamos, y nunca lo supe, hasta ahora, que lo comprendía todo. Distanciados por una muralla muy fuerte llamada: "Pasado". Lo intente, hice todo lo que pude. Disculpa, si encuentras la tinta derramada en algunas palabras, las lagrimas quisieron salir y no pude evitarlo. - KaixHillx?


**POV****. HILARY**

_No podía aferrarme a alguien que no me quería a su lado._

No podía diferenciar un día normal a un día normal.

No todos eran iguales, pero si normales.

Cuando llegaba, él nunca estaba, cuando yo no estaba él llegaba. Nunca nos pudimos poner de acuerdo. No encajábamos, y nunca lo supe, hasta ahora, que lo comprendía todo. Nunca quise ver que él y yo eramos tan diferentes, distintos, distanciados por una muralla muy fuerte llamada: "Pasado". Lo intente, hice todo lo que pude. Use personas, fiestas, reuniones, comidas, familia, todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, mas nunca fue suficiente. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre terminábamos igual, distanciados. Quería creer que era la vida la cual no me dejaba entrar en su muralla. Culpe al pasado, por no dejarlo ser feliz. Yo era su felicidad. Yo, y quizás solo yo, quizás ese era el problema, yo, yo, yo y yo. Quizás me estaba poniendo primero y a el lo dejaba segundo.

O quizás simplemente él nunca me quiso.

No podía ver la diferencia o me hacía la ciega.

Yo siempre quise lo mejor, siempre viendo mas allá. Cuando tomaba su mano con cariño demostrándole que no estaba solo, él con un golpe me alejaba, pero yo seguía sonriendo. Le daba palabras de animo y tan solo recibía, _"No necesito lastima de nadie, menos de ti"_ mas nunca me rendí.

Nuestros amigos decían que, de nuestra relación, solo yo amaba, solo yo me esforzaba. Él nunca demostró un astibo de cariño, para mi, frente a ellos, tampoco dijo "Te amo" estando solos. En la cama, cuando hacíamos el amor, siempre quedaba un vació dentro de mi, no sabía lo que era estar satisfecha. Al principió, los primeros meses, la relación parecía viento en popa, el amor estaba en el aire, el sexo, era mas que eso, hacíamos el amor, todo era color de rosa pero pronto se volvió gris. Los días soleados se nublaron, los colores vivos se apagaron. Mi alegría se amargaba.

Día con día, mes con mes, año con año. 3 años, ese fue el tiempo de nuestra relación y sigue. Pero yo, debía reaccionar.

Y no necesite mucho.

Quise sufrir de amnesia y lo hice por un año entero. Pero no podía ignorar la evidencia, olvidarme de lo visible. Me empezó a engañar, busco la felicidad y el placer en otra, no en alguien desconocida. Julia Fernandez. Enterarme de manera indirecta.

_-Me tengo que ir- era la conocida voz de él. Me escondí detrás de la puerta._

_-No hagas una estupidez Hiwatari- mis ojos ardían, no sabía si quería enterarme de eso._

_-No te metas Ivanov- las únicas veces que lo escuchaba hablar con tranquilidad, era con Tala o alguien mas, conmigo era seco, frió, desinteresado._

_-Como sea. Pero a quien dañas es a Hilary. ¿Porque meterse con su amiga? ¿Que tiene Julia? ¿Porque hacerle daño?- No sabía si Tala, me defendía o me tenía lastima. Las dos primeras lagrimas salían._

_-Julia es un reto. Hilary solo alguien de quien no me puedo deshacer.-_

_No era nadie, no valía nada. El lápiz labial de sus camisas pertenecía a Julia, el perfume de mujer pertenecía a mi mejor amiga, quien le brindaba calor en su cama era la española, en quien yo confiaba, con quien me desahogaba, quien me aconsejaba dejar a mi novio, porque este no me amaba, todos lo sabían menos yo. Hasta ese día. Él se fue, escuche las llantas chirrear, ¿tanto la deseaba? Ya no sentí mi corazón, quizás simplemente dejo de latir. Salí detrás de la puerta, Tala, aun estaba ahí, a punto de irse y me vio. Su rostro mostraba lastima y era lo que menos quería. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, todo estaba dicho. Yo sabía que el buscaría alguna palabra para consolarme o para animarme, no quería saber nada._

_-Buenas noches, Ivanov.- no vi si el quería agregar algo o despedirse. Entre a mi cama y dormí, con lagrimas derramas y un corazón destrozado._

Así empezaron mis días, sonreía con falsedad, seguí mi amistad con mi "mejor amiga". Todo siguió normal, pero yo sabía lo que pasaba.

Pero no estaba sola, nunca lo estuve, el apoyo que tanto necesite, el consuelo, el amigo. Deje pasar mas el tiempo, mi relación ya no existía, todo era monótono. Mis tratos cambiaron un poco. Ya no insistía en hacerlo sentir cómodo, ya no tomaba su mano para hacerlo sentir acompañado. Ya no...

Julia se veía cada vez mas y mas feliz, alegre, Raúl, evitaba en momentos mi mirada, parecía avergonzado, lo que su hermana no estaba. Mi corazón empezaba a curarse y como último recurso, para probarme que ya no emitía en mi, amor, la última noche juntos, hicimos el amor... no, no era eso. Fue sexo, quizás el mejor después de 2 años y medio, lo sentí diferente o fue porque sabía ya no lo haríamos.

-Hoy se acaba.

Así fue, el se fue de viaje por una semana. Tome mis cosas, ropa, zapatos, dos cuadros míos, mis fotografías. No teníamos una juntos, era lo mejor. Afuera del departamento, había alguien esperándome, no dejando de apoyarme, estaba bien. Todo estaría bien.

-No estas sola Hilary.-

**POV. KAI**

La relación ya era una rutina, no la creía buena como pareja, en cambio Julia Fernandez, era distinta. Un poco posesiva, pero una tigresa en la cama, la mejor amante que un hombre pudiera desear. Y no le importaba que yo fuera el novio de su mejor amiga, era una aventura y la adrenalina al hacerlo en secreto era el condimento perfecto. Ivanov, lo supo, pero el no debía meterse, no entendía lo que a mi me faltaba. Lo que no quería.

Hilary hacía de todo para salvarme del abismo que yo mismo había creado, mi pasado quería seguir conservándolo. Ella me estaba dando la salvación y yo no quería. Solo me haría dependiente de ella, volviéndome un hombre idiota enamorado y no quería. Julia me daba todo, no pedía nada, aunque bien sabía "aconsejaba" a Hilary en dejarme, porque yo no la amaba.

Pero no era así, no sabía que era el amor y nunca me gusto saberlo. Estar siempre con esa personas, sentirse diferente, lleno, feliz. ¿Podía ser yo feliz? con todo mi pasado, con el daño de Voltaire y Boris, con todo eso, yo no podía serlo y no quería llevar al infierno a esa mujer. La trate como yo sabía hacerlo, nada. Me fastidiaba por su forma de tratar de llenar mi soledad, me aburría su platica, en la cama era frió y no me importaba si le gustaba o no.

Solo quería deshacerme de ella, que me odiara, no volverla a ver. Julia seguía siendo mi amante anónima. Era tan bueno fingiendo que nunca supo sobre esa relación. Me volví CEO de la compañía de la familia. Deshaciendo los daños de Voltaire. Los socios de la compañía me aconsejaron dejar a Hilary. Era una mujer muy sencilla, sin control en su temperamento, no era seria, no sabía nada de modales, no era la figura publica que yo merecía tener al lado como mujer. Y ellos tenían razón, ella no era nadie, ni siquiera sabría manejar una empresa o un pequeño problema.  
Julia llegaba a mi oficina, dándome momentos únicos de adrenalina.

Cuando llegaba, ella no estaba, cuando yo no estaba ella llegaba. La misma vida o el destino, le estaban haciendo entender que no me servía.

Todo siguió normal. Hasta ver al fin una luz de lucidez en su cerebro. Ya no me hacía conversación, no tomaba mi mano en publico, no me sonreía cariñosamente frente a nuestros amigos. Estaba entendiendo, solo faltaba salir de mi vida y no verla mas. No quería saber sobre su esfuerzo para mi.

Antes de viajar a Rusia y arreglar unos asuntos, tuvimos sexo. Algo había cambiado, se sintió diferente, no estábamos teniendo sexo, sino haciendo el amor. y lo volví a disfrutar, ambos quedamos satisfechos. Pero ella había cambiado, se levanto, se dio un baño, vistió, volvió a la cama y se durmió dándome la espalda. Cuando siempre se acurrucaba a mi espalda, su rostro enterrado sobre mis omóplatos y yo ignorándola.

Ya era momento de dejarla, esto debía acabar, no quería sentirme conectado a ella, sería estúpido hacerlo. Me fui de viaje, una semana. Estaba enterado que el día de mi regreso, sería su cumpleaños. Sería la última vez, mi última compañía hacía ella. Debía volar como una bola de papel a un contenedor de basura.

... Al llegar, recibí un mensaje, era Julia, recordándome el cumpleaños de mi pronto-ex-novia. Donde sería y quienes irían.  
Antes de ir hacía el lugar, deje cosas en la oficina. En mi auto, imaginaba lo aburrido y desesperante que sería estar en esa ridícula fiesta. Risas, gritos, tragos(lo único bueno), y las exageradas demostraciones de cariños de ella.

Entre en el local, la música no era tan alta, escuche risas. Iba al mismo infierno.

Saque una caja rectangular de terciopelo. Su regalo. Fingí interés en buscarla... Y la hallé.

-Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido- esa voz era reconocible. Tyson. El muy idiota sonreía, con burla, malicia y felicidad.

Sentí las miradas sobre mi, sin siquiera verlos, podía saber lo que querían decir.

En la pista de baile, estaba ella, bailando con tanta felicidad, irradiando una luz tan serena, una sonrisa cual nunca le vi, esos movimientos sensuales que solo una vez vi, pero no eran para mi, eran para él. Quizás quería deshacerme de ella, la odiaba por su terquedad de no dejarme solo, pero aun era mi novia y como mi papel de novio, debía actuar y no dejarme ser el hazme reír de toda esa bola de idiotas.

Rei mi dio una mirada de incredulidad. Ivanov, seguía con su mirada hacía mi. Y Julia, sonreía con malicia y sensualidad en un rincón, aunque también se acercaría para dejar peor a ella, yo saldría victorioso. Lo sabía. Nadie podía con Kai Hiwatari.

-Hilary-

Volteo a verme, una sonrisa ladeada me brindo. Él seguía sereno, un imbécil que nunca podría conmigo.

-Vaya Kai, no creí que vendrías- su voz no se escuchaba tan sorprendida- vienes directo de tu vuelo ¿cierto?. Eso explicaría tu presencia.

-Hn- le tendí su regalo, no era cursi y tampoco romántico, lo empalagoso era para los débiles. Abrió la caja, sonriendo y sonriendo hasta soltar una carcajada de felicidad -Feliz Cumpleaños- force las palabras.

Se cubrió sus labios con la mano, para apaciguar su carcajada. Cerro la caja, tomo mi mano y a pesar de mi gruñido de enfado no me soltó. Me arrastró hasta una mesa. Que bien la conocía. Iba con su mejor amiga a mostrarle mi regalo y decirle lo mucho que yo la amaba y claro Julia le seguiría la corriente.

-Julia- fingió emoción al verla junto a mi...- Kai... Dejemos la actuación- se enserio. Curve una sonrisa, alguien había hablado.

-¿De que hablas Hilary?-

-Ábrelo Julia- la española lo hizo. Mostrando un collar de perlas, caro.

-Vaya es hermoso-

-Si lo es, pero, también muy lujoso y superficial para alguien como yo- unió nuestras manos, alejándose dos pasos de nosotros- Pero se verán mejor en ti. Al fin y al cabo, mereces un pago por todas las noches de lujuria que le has dado a este señor- nos sonrió, él se acercaba a ella, con una sonrisa agradable pero irritante -Si hubieras ido a tu departamento primero, Kai. Te hubieras ahorrado el regalo y tu camino. Porque, regalarle un collar de perlas, a alguien de quien te quieres deshacer, no es muy inteligente para alguien como tu.- se tomaron las manos.

-¿Bailamos?- ignorando a nosotros dos, ella acepto. Nadie se burlaba de un Hiwatari.

-No te preocupes Kai. Ahora eres libre de estar con esta mujer, a la cual no conozco. Pueden seguir sus aventuras, sus anonimatos, revolcarse cuanto quieran sin preocuparse por mi. Y puedes decirle a los de tu compañía que no me interesa en absoluto ser una figura publica de un hombre que no me satisface sexualmente. Te deseo suerte, señorita Fernandez, espero logres maravillas con este gran hombre y sean felices.

-¿Ahora sí?-

-Si, ahora podemos seguir bailando Brooklyn.-

Se alejaron...

...

Me bastaron 6 meses para comprender todo. Julia era tan gritona, exigente y manipuladora. Ya no sentía la fuerza que sostenía con aquella relación. me mudaría, nuestros amigos, se volvieron sus amigos y olvidándose de mi, no me preocupa, ellos solo serían una perdida de tiempo. Ivanov, parecía comprender mi nuevo estilo de vida. _"Todos necesitamos de alguien que nos ame. La soledad te matará, dolorosamente." _Eran patrañas sus palabras. Pero comprendí, al sacar lo último para mi mudanza, encontré una hoja doblada en dos. Era su letra.

Tyson tenía razón... Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido. Mas, ya no había marcha atrás, alguien mas se había ganado su corazón, su amor. Yo me quedaría con lo de siempre, mi amada soledad y tomando mi libertas. Podía ir por ella. Pero ese no sería yo. Un Hiwatari preferiría tomar veneno, a rogar.

_Querido Kai: _

_Te sorprendería el tiempo que me llevo escribir esta carta. No mucho. Porque ahora el dolor a menguado, mi corazón ha empezado a latir, pero no gracias a ti. _

_Siempre te ame, nunca quise verte hundir en el abismo de tu pasado... cada sonrisa mía era una muestra de mi amor. Pero tu no querías eso, tu deseabas algo más que yo no pude darte, y el cual encontraste en mi supuesta "mejor amiga". Ahora comprendo, porque insistía tanto que te dejará, siempre me daba ha entender que yo no valía mucho y tu eras demasiado para alguien como yo. Tal vez era así y yo no quise darme cuenta. Nos dañamos ambos. Tu y yo, somos tan distintos, y la distancia hacía mella sobre nuestra relación._

_"Relación".. ¿extraño? si, también lo pienso. Lo nuestro solo era una convivencia, soportable y rutinaria. Aunque admito, hubo mucho dolor._

_No sabes cuanto llore y sufrí, cuando te escuche decirle a Tala, al preferir mil veces a Julia y querer deshacerte de mi. Fui tonta, al creer podíamos tener un final como las novelas, que estupidez ¿cierto?. Me costo tanto, no abalanzarme sobre "mi amiga" y abofetearte a ti, supongo que me lo merecía. Un engaño. Para entender que no me querías y era lastima lo que sentías por mi. Los chicos tuvieron razón, solo me dañaba a mi misma y tarde lo comprendí. _

_Pero ya no Kai. No quería seguir sufriendo y pude volver a ver la vida de colores gracias él. me dio su apoyo, siempre estuvo conmigo, sabía de tu engaño y no quiso hacerme daño diciéndomelo Es un hombre que me ha llenado de paz, tranquilidad, felicidad y amor. Ahora puedo decir que quizás podré tener un casi final de novelas. pero lo importante es que al fin soy querida y igual que yo lo quiero. _

_Preguntas ¿quien es? Te diré... Brooklyn Masefield. Si, tu rival, tu enemigo. Mas no me malinterpretes, no es por venganza a ti o para causarte daño. Es todo lo contrarió. Es para darte tu libertad tan deseada. _

_Disculpa, si encuentras la tinta derramada en algunas palabras, las lagrimas quisieron salir y no pude evitarlo. _

_Sin embargo, hay algo importante que decirte. ¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE! _

_Lo eres, tenías miedo a caer en el amor, encontrar la felicidad y verte toda la vida junta a esa persona, yo. Creías que el amor era una estupidez y no querías sentirte atado a ese sentimiento que podría causarte daño a tu corazón. _

_¿Creíste que no lo sabía? No soy tonta Kai. Yo te ame y pude ver el amor que tu me tenías y el cual quisiste deshacerte. Es una Lastima, pero espero lo hayas logrado. Brooklyn me espera abajo, me tengo que ir. Disfruta tu solterías, tu libertad y de ya no tenerme. _

_Que siempre estés bien._

_Hilary Tachibana_

_P.D.: A pesar de todo, te deseo que seas feliz, por siempre. Y Se Libre, siempre lo quisiste._


End file.
